poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Whiff loses his glasses
This is the script for Whiff's Lost Glasses. episode opens at Whiff's Waste dump as the title comes up Narrator: Whiff's Lost Glasses. Whiff is a tank engine who works at his waste dump. He works with his friend, Scruff, collecting rubbish. He's a bit smelly but he doesn't mind what the other engines say. He just likes be Really Useful. There is one thing that makes Whiff different from most engines. He wears glasses. He likes wearing them and they help him see everything around him. It is very important that Whiff keeps his glasses on because he can't see very well without them. scene changes to Whiff working one day Narrator: One day, Whiff and Scruff are shunting trucks of rubbish to the crusher. Whiff: Everything going good, Scruff? Scruff: Yes, Whiff. Everything's going just fine. Narrator: Then Oliver and Toad arrived with trucks of rubbish. Oliver: Hello, Whiff. Hello, Scruff. Got some rubbish here, just the way you two like it. Toad: All the way from the Little Western, Mr Whiff and Mr Scruff. Oliver: But mind your noses. Some of it has got pepper on it. Whiff: Don't worry, Oliver. We'll be careful. Scruff: Let's get scrunching! Narrator: The two engines got to work instantly. But even though Whiff had told Oliver he'd be careful, he wasn't being careful at all. bash the trucks Narrator: Suddenly, he shunted a truck of rubbish with pepper on it and then... Whiff: A...a..... achoooooooooooo! Narrator: Whiff sneezed so hard, that his glasses flew right off his nose! glasses fly all the way to Brendam Docks where they end up stuck on Cranky's hook Cranky: Whoa! Salty: What's happened? Porter: Where did those glasses come from? Carly: They're Whiff's. Big Mickey: He must've dropped them. at the dump Scruff: Are you okay, Whiff? Whiff: Oh. I think so, Scruff but where are you? Scruff: I'm over here. Narrator: Whiff narrow his eyes to see Scruff. Scruff: There, can you see me? Whiff: Yes, Scruff with my eyes narrowed. Scruff: Good. We need to find your glasses and fast. Narrator: Just then, Thomas arrived and was shocked when he saw Whiff without his glasses. Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What happened to your glasses, Whiff? Whiff: I don't know. I was shunting trucks then when I sneezed so suddenly, they were gone. Scruff: That's right. Oliver warned us about the pepper on the rubbish but Whiff might have not noticed it. Whiff: Guess I should have check the trucks first before shunting. Thomas: Yep. I better gather the engines for a meeting in the shunting yards to find your glasses, Whiff. Narrator: As Thomas steam off, Diesel got a devious idea. Diesel: Hey, Whiff, I know where your glasses are. Whiff: You do? Diesel: Of course. Follow me. Narrator: Whiff started to follow Diesel but because he can't see, everything blurs. Diesel is leading Whiff toward some buffers near the crusher. Diesel: (snickers) Scruff: Whiff, watch out for those... bump into the buffers Scruff: Buffers. Diesel: (cackles deviously) That's too rich! Whiff: You tricked me. Diesel: Yep. With you can't see anything, tricking you is all too easy. Scruff: That's enough, Diesel! Buzz off! Diesel: Fine then. Since you can't see Whiff, you won't be really useful to The Fat Controller now. (honks horn and snickers, rolling away) Scruff: Don't listen to him, Whiff. I'm sure we'll find your glasses soon. Whiff: I hope so, Scruff. What will The Fat Controller say? (The scene changes to the shunting yards where the engines are gathered) Thomas: I've gathered you all here to talk about Whiff. His glasses are missing. engines gasps Percy: Henry: